Mario
'Mario & Sonic Sports Mix 2 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the PS4. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Birdo * Toad * Toadette * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Captain Toad * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * King Boo * Nabbit * Metal Mario * Pink Gold Peach Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Rouge * Omega * Eggman Nega * Jet * Wave * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Infinite * Classic Sonic * Chaos Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Caleb R. * Ellie * Alex S. * Emma H. * Aaron * Nolan P. * Landen * Anna F. * Katie * Dylan P. * Dillon * Jarod * Kimmie * Troy * Steve * Isabel * Sunshine * Olivia C. * Dani * Brooke * Tori (NEW) Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Orbot * Cubot * Jarrett * Aaron H. * Kaitlin * Megan J. Sports * Basketball * Soccer * Hockey * Dodgeball * Volleyball * Football * Tennis * Golf * Baseball * Horse Racing * Badminton * Rugby * Skateboarding (NEW) * Swimming (NEW) Venues Mario Series * Peach's Castle from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy * DK Jungle from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 * Melty Monster Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii * Crafted World from Yoshi's Crafted World * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 * Layer-Cake Desert from New Super Mario Bros. U * Bowser Castle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii Sonic Series * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * Sunset Heights from Sonic Forces * Casino Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Studiopolis from Sonic Mania * Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles * Twinkle Park from Sonic Adventure * Levitated Ruin from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes Story Mode Story Mode is very similar to the one from the previous title. This time, you can play as any Mario or Sonic character. But you also face some Mario or Sonic rivals along the way. Music There are a total of 70 tracks to use in the game. Mario Series * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 '' * Main Theme from ''Super Mario World * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slide from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 ''(Katie's Theme) * Wario's Gold Mine from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Alex S.'s Theme) * Gang-Plank Galleon from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(King K. Rool's Theme) * Bowser Road from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Logan's Theme) * Steam Gardens from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Landen's Theme) * Purple Comet from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Aaron's Theme) * Snow Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Kimmie's Theme) * Boss Theme from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Petey Piranha's Theme) * Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Sunshine's Theme) * Chain-Link Charge from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Nolan P.'s Theme) * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Steve's Theme) * Underwater Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. ''(Anna F.'s Theme) * Bowser Battle from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Tail Bowser's Theme) * Buoy Base Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Jarod's Theme) * Good Egg Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Mikayla's Theme) Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * White Park, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * Green Forest from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dillon's Theme) * Metal Harbor from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Troy's Theme) * Balloon Park from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Ellie's Theme) * Windy Valley from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Tori's Theme) * Egg Factory from ''Sonic Riders ''(Storm's Theme) * A New Venture from ''Sonic Rush Adventure ''(Brooke's Theme) * Seaside Hill from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Austin's Theme) * Starlight Carnival from ''Sonic Colors ''(Caleb R.'s Theme) * Flying Battery from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Dylan P.'s Theme) * The Deadly Six from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Master Zik's Theme) * Right There, Ride On from ''Sonic Rush ''(Dani's Theme) * Security Hall from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Isabel's Theme) * Splash Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 ''(Emma H.'s Theme) * Blizzard Peaks from ''Sonic Rush Adventure ''(Mikayla's Theme) * Death Egg Robot from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Death Egg Robot's Theme) Category:P&F Games Inc. Category:Mario & Sonic Games